Zeus's Mistake
by LeoValdezLover2000
Summary: We all know the less-than-friendly relationship between Percy and Zeus. Well what happens when Zeus finally gets his revenge. Gender-bender.
1. Changing

PERCY P.O.V.

I was so mad I wanted to rip Zeus's head off and feed it to Lycaon.

Am I confusing you well sorry about that my name is Percy Jackson son or daughter now of Poseidon. Daughter you may ask well let me show you.

(FLASH BACK)

I was sitting at the beach staring at the waves the giant war was finally over and I finally had some peace or so I thought. I was just chilling when there was a bright flash behind me. There stood my uncle Zeus.

"Lord Zeus" I said bowing.

"Percy Jackson I am sorry to tell you this but I do not like you nor do I trust you as you have been nothing but problems from the day you have arrived. I need to do this for revenge as denying godhood is a final straw you need to change and see how you like it" Zeus smirked

"Erm…Change my lord" I said I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach like I knew what he was going to do

"Oh you'll know by morning" He said and flashed out.

Oh no Oh gods no I have the most major god in history out to kill.

And the person he wants to kill is me.

During the day I began to feel weird but I didn't think of it but I decided to stay in the cabin just in case. But the only things I noticed was that my hair was growing longer and blonder also that my face was looking a bit more female, my clothes were changing and that I was growing slightly shorter.

So yeah no biggie.

On those happy notes I headed to bed in complete fear.

ANNABETH P.O.V.

I was just going to find Percy as no-one had seen him for a day, along with me were Nico, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Jason (visiting with Percy's other friends from camp Jupiter) Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Connor, Travis, Katie, Juniper, Will, Michael and Malcolm.

We were half way there when we heard a girls scream from Poseidon's cabin. We took off running when we reached the cabin, panting and exhausted I knocked well not knocked more like hammered on his door.

When the door was opened we saw a beautiful girl stood before us. She had strawberry blonde hair and sea green eyes with a cute button nose and mouth and she was fairly tall and lean and she was picture perfect. The weirdest thing was that she was wearing a black micro-mini-skirt with a blue really tight tank top. She also was wearing a short cut black jacket and silver ballet flats.

All the boys were staring at her Connor, Travis, Leo and Grover were drooling at her while Katie, Juniper and Piper hit the back of their heads.

"Uh who are you" I finally got out

"Why wise girl don't you recognize me" she said smirking.

Oh No please no

Silence

One minute

Two minutes

Three minutes

Four minutes

Five minutes

"P-Percy" Hazel managed

"The one and only" The girl said. Everyone stared at her wide eyed and giving her a few gasps.

"W-what d-d-d-di-did y–y-yo-you d-do" Piper stuttered.

"Oh this, thank their dad" She said jabbing her finger at Jason and Thalia.

"Oh gods please explain" I said

Once she was finished everyone was glaring at the sky.

"Oh wow dude you're hot" Leo said earning him a slap from Piper

"Jeesh beauty queen don't hit so hard" Leo said

"Great" Percy said "Now I am going to get changed and then I'll have a little chat with the lord of the skies"

She re-entered the cabin and gave a shout

"Oi Annabeth I need help" She called with a muffled voice

"What" I called back

"Yeah all my clothes changed too" She called back and we all burst into laughter while passer byes gave us weird looks.

"Yeah hardy-har-har just help" She shouted.

I sighed and went into the cabin.


	2. Olympians

PERCY P.O.V.

After we got sorted I threw on a regular camp half-blood Tee with black skinny jeans and black knee high boots.

I combed my hair back and put it in a plait. When I went outside every passing boy stopped and gawked.

"Oh quit the gaping Grover" I said walking down to join them having the others already went to breakfast.

I broke into a run to meet Chiron before he went too. He was just leaving the big house when I caught him.

"Chiron hey Chiron" I called and he stopped and turned, did a double take and then smiled.

"Ah Percy I was wondering when I'd see you. I presume you need a ride to Olympus" He said smiling warmly.

"Yes Chiron could you-" I began but he cut me off.

"Already arranged my dear already arranged Argus is waiting at the top of the hill" Chiron said wrapping me in a quick one armed hug and then waving me off.

I smiled, waved and then I ran for the hill.

"Hey Argus can you?" I questioned

He nodded and ushered me inside.

In a matter of minutes we reached the empire state building. I ran inside and saw the really annoying guard at the door.

"Six-hundredth floor please" I said impatiently.

"There is no such floor ki-" But that was as far as he got because I pushed him into the wall grabbed the card and left giving him a quick blast of water as I entered the elevator.

I saw Olympus and even though I had seen it before it never failed to astound me. It looked even better thanks to Annabeth.

I ran to the throne room ignoring all the stares I was getting.

I threw open the doors to the throne room they were obviously in a meeting but they all turned to me.

"Who are you" Hades yelled

"Oh dear uncle you know me" I said with my normal smirk. Everyone turned to Zeus who I noticed was trying to make himself as small as possible.

"WHO ARE YOU" Poseidon shouted

"Oh dad dear sweet dad you wouldn't kill me" I said causing every god to jump back in shock.

"I have no daughter just Percy" Poseidon said "Now what is your name"

"Oh my name is" I had to think for a second "Juliet yeah that's good Juliet Jackson daughter of Poseidon"

"Are you related to Percy Jackson by any chance" Dionysus said sounding genrially interested.

"Oh but Zeus can tell you my relation to Percy" I said looking at Zeus.

"This is Percy" He mumbled so no-one would hear him

"What" said Poseidon

"THIS IS PERCY" He shouted the air crackling with electricity.

The gods just looked at me in complete horror then at Zeus with fury in their eyes

"Why father" Artemis asked

"Because I dislike the boy and thought he needed to be taught a lesson" Zeus said.

"I admit I dislike the boy but still this is rather rash" Athena pointed out

"It is not besides what's done is done and I can't change it as its irreversible so he or she is a permanent girl" Zeus shrugged.

"Oh the poor dear I am going to give you my blessing" Aphrodite said.

I wanted to say no thanks that's cool but before I could Aphrodite started chanting then I was engulfed in pink smoke.

When it cleared all the male gods except Poseidon were gaping like fish.

"There" Aphrodite said "Now you will automatically be wearing the right outfit for the right occasion and you will have perfect hair and make-up.

I smiled, thanked her, punched Zeus in the nose and exited the throne room.

The last thing I heard and felt was a whole lot of yelling and screaming with the feelings of like a scale fourteen earth-quake and the sound of a nuclear bomb being let off.

Smiling to myself I turned to the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor I was ready to go home.


End file.
